potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note:0.26.15.00
Known Issue We have a graphical memory leak that can cause the game to crash if you sail around on the Open Sea for two hours. We're looking into it. Differences between 0.26.13.00 and 0.26.15.00 include but aren't limited to: Final Battle changes: * Reduced the spawn of guard packs from 5 to 4 NPCs. * Removed many spawns from areas where there was nothing going on except the spawn. Moved spawns that were near-ish to lieutenants so that they're actually in the aggro area of the lieutenant. Ditto for the boss. Moved one lieutenant into the neat little courtyard where he'll be a harder fight. * Reduced the offense of all NPCs in the final battle slightly. * Gave all Final Battle NPCs crappier gear. * Removed durability protection, ships are vulnerable now. Added a new zoning invulnerability effect for when you first arrive. * Added timer to unlocking the town/port after the gun emplacement has been defeated. A timer appears and counts down from 30 minutes and then unlocks the town/port entrance. This is so attackers can assault the town as a last-ditch effort instead of as an immediate strategy. * If you die in the Final Battle as an avatar, the only way you can return to the fight is if you stay dead and another player uses the Revive skill on you. This uses one of that player's Smelling Salts. * If you die in the Final Battle as a ship, you do not respawn. You're out. * We've increased the length of time you can linger waiting for an ally to Revive you from 30 seconds to 5 minutes. * Reduced total potential length of the battle from 3 hours to 2 hours. Economy tuning * Added tier 1 consumables to the junk dealer. * Added the basic consumables recipe book to the second tier freetrader commendation trade-in mission. * Reduced the cost to build a small shipyard. Also reduced the cost to build a fishing lodge. * Added level restrictions to the medium shipyard (level 20) and the large shipyard (level 30). * Moved medium ships to the small shipyard. Moved large ships to the medium shipyard. * Added the Master Large Shipyard, a structure that takes up 4 lots, costs 25k doubloons weekly to maintain, requires level 45 to build, and has a 0.2 labor multiplier. * Added the colossal hull recipe to a book and both large shipyards. * Removed the provisions from all ship recipes for ships under level 12. This makes building low-level ships easier and more profitable. * Increased the XP gain from building small ships from 5 to 50 to make building low-level ships more rewarding. * Added rivers to many additional highland ports * Slightly adjusted resources in highland towns to enable all freetrader advanced structures to be built. * Changed the claim loot tables to always drop a pennant because only doing it half the time was silly. * Capture deeds are now in a separate item category for inventories and the auction house. Capture deeds are now included in the help files in their own category. * Added the 'Destroyer' Pirate Frigate recipe to the help files. Ships/Skills/Outfitting Tuning * Added a confirmation dialog to Take Command of Ship. * Fixed a bug that removed grappling chance modifiers for ships based on their size. This may also fix a few physics problems. * Reworked swivels so that we can differentiate between player swivels and NPC swivels. This should alleviate the issues with low-level players getting their crews butchered in missions. Doubled the damage of player swivels. Tripled the reload time of NPC swivels. * Civilian warships that had cargo capacity penalties did not have the proper modifiers. Fixed civilian ships that had 0 target tracking, which were completely worthless. * The Tigre deed was calling the Capricieux ship constants, which made it identical to the Capricieux. Fixed the deed to point to the Tigre constants. * The skill Signals no longer applies the in-combat effect to your target. Unfortunately, it also no longer tells you the precise effects of the debuff applied to your target, but the former is more important than the latter. * Privateer skill 'Tack Upwind' had an incorrectly set prerequisite. Fixed that. Mission Fixes * Fixed the door in the Captain's Quarters in the Tutorial so you can get out by clicking as well as by pressing X. * Nerfed the NPCs in "Gather the Forces" so they're not so farmable. * Moved "Don't Rest on your Laurels" from Barilla to Vera Cruz. * Moved the forts in "Magnificent Escorts" so that it can be targeted. * Changed "Barkeep's Lament" and "Staged Combat" - they should be better missions now. * Tuned "You Get What You Pay For" to prevent the player from being swarmed. * Set "Mogens Brisebois is Missing!" and "Money in the Bank" to solo-only. * Reduced the damage of the DoT effect in the level 15 Navy Career mission. * Fixed factions on NPCs in several missions. Misc * We now throttle the number of visible avatars to improve graphics performance. Ambient town characters are the first to go when there are a lot of players on screen. We never throttle avatars in boarding combat because that would be horrible. * Fixed a bug that allowed people to exit ship combat when they shouldn't have been able to. This was probably the cause of most of the "exploit" reports we got of players escaping during ship combat even while being fired on. As it turns out, this wasn't an exploit - it was a feature that was only partially implemented a very long time ago, with no UI, and then forgotten about. Nobody noticed it was still there until recently. : We have removed it and it will return, sort of, in much improved form. * Players joining adhocs through the battle marker, rather than through the auto-join (due to being out of range) before the connection server gets notification about the ad-hoc zone spinning up would fail to enter and instead get kicked back to the Open Sea. Fixed that. We think. * Significantly reduced the crew damage done by NPC Basic Round Shot. Slightly reduced the mast damage done by NPC Round Shot. * Slightly reduced spawn difficulty from levels 1-11. * Set AI level requirements on ship skills, which will give AIs skills gradually and at later levels than players. It used to be that AIs got all their skills right away which isn't really fair, and which also made AIs of the same career too similar. * Fixed some log spam in the Connection Server logs. It should've been harmless but I find it difficult to imagine that much spam didn't cause some perf or connection problems for you. I'm certainly hoping the frequency of those problems decreases or, if not, that figuring out the real problem is easier since we're not sifting through so much spam to figure it out. Category:Beta